Phantome Redux
by K-Gforever
Summary: Eliwood gets possesed forme an enemy that they've faced befor. Will Hector be able go free his best friend frome the evil spirit?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: One day Eliwood gets his body taken over by an … evil spell thingy…-.-

K-Gforever: OK for you guys who have read my original, this will be pretty much the same but with longer chapters, and less random things.

Jaffar: ...Why bother?

Linus: Because she realized that the original was horrible!

K-Gforever: Oh come on! It wasn't _that_ bad!

Lloyd: So why are you redoing it?

K-Gforever: Just shut up. --

Ange: She doesn't own Fire Emblem

K-Gforever: OK on with the story! There will still be a lot of things that are the same, but now, the super random stuff and things that I think this story could do with out are not there.

Prologue of...

Something

It was a peaceful day in the early morning of Pherae clank except for the sound of metal upon metal.clank

Eliwood and Hector were having their every-other-monthly-sparing-session, and Hector planed on winning this one so he could have one more win than his red headed companion. (Even though Eliwood insists that he has two more than Hector)Clank

"Grown…" A certain mercenary/ hero was trying to get some sleep but there was too much racket out side, and unfortunately for him, his room was right out side of the training grounds.-clank-" &)! I'm going to kill them! (Whoever they are!)" Raven rolled over and sat up in his bed. All he had on were his white pants that he used for sleeping. (drool...) He looked over at Lucius who was sound asleep in his own bed. Raven wondered how on earth he could sleep through that entire racket. But with a closer look Raven noticed that Lucius wore those 'earplugs' Merlernus sold. "So that explains it…" clank "Grrr!"

He then got dressed in his brown under shirt, khaki pants, and his worn-out boots, with a Brave Sword to accessorize. Clank He left his room and looked out the window to see who his victims would be.

Down on the field…

Marcus and Oswin were watching the young lords duel while giving them advice.

While Eliwood was grateful, Hector, well... wasn't.

" Keep up your guard on the right m'lord!"

" I know!"

" Swing down now!"

" I Know!"

"You might want to block-"

"I KNOW! Oof!"

Hector had let his guard down allowing Eliwood to knock his weapon out of his hand and pin him.

" I...huff… win…huff" Eliwood helped Hector to his feet. Big Blue was practically steaming with anger.

" I would have won if I wasn't distracted!" Hector murmured while glaring at Oswin. He turned to Eliwood and said in a more friendly way. " Well you did pretty well. All of those fights during our quest have made you stronger."

"You too Hector." He lowered his voice, " but shouldn't you be nicer to Oswin? He was only trying to help-"

" Bah! He's babying me too much! He should already know that I'm old enough to take care of my self! I don't need to hold his hand. I'm going to become Marques of Ostia for crying out loud!" Hector didn't see the hurt look on Oswin's face as he sadly turned and left.

Raven quirked an eyebrow. Looks like my day won't be a total bore anyway. He turned and went into his room. Suddenly he sneezed.

" Aaahhh! Oh Lord Raymond. You should be a little more quiet when I'm trying to sleep." Raven then slapped his forehead.

Just about everyone was in the breakfast room eating…or trying to eat. Matthew was stealing everyone's food and gold, Guy was trying to catch Mattie who had his sausage, Linus and Bartre were having a pancake eating contest, Geitz and Dart were arm wrestling (which somehow ended up as a full out wrestling match), Farnia was collecting bets, Rebbecca was chatting to will about her latest wild game, Florina was talking to Serra and Priscilla, and Fiora was tying to have a normal conversation without Spain flirting with her. Erk and Canas came in talking about the latest magic tomes. Lyn and Hector followed soon after.

Hector's voice boomed, "I would have beaten Eliwood if it hadn't been for my 'babysitter!'"

"Eliwood told me that Oswin was helping you, but you didn't appreciate the help!" Lyn shouted.

"He was telling me what I already knew!" Hector shot back.

"I'm willing to bet, that you would have won if you just listened to Oswin!" Lyn stormed off, angry that Hector could be so insensitive.

Hector sighed and went to look for Oswin to get his apology over with. Lyn and just about every other girl wouldn't leave him alone until he did. When he went through the door he bumped shoulders with a very much ticked Jaffar.

Jaffar had been up all morning since 1:30 am. Denning had woken him up rather suddenly and was following him around repeating," Wake up Wake up Wake up Wake up!" Someone seemed to think that it was funny to set Denning on him. Probably Legault.

_Must...not ...kill... allies... _Jaffar struggled to not kill the annoying morph.

The tactician Kristal was chatting with Lloyd and Karel who were debating who was the better sword master.

"I'm calmer and I use strategy when I fight." Of course this was Lloyd's argument.

"A SWORD MASTER MUST LUST FOR BLOOD!" Karel yelled popping our eardrums.

"According to my Strategy Boy (tm by me) Lloyd does have higher skill, defense, and power. But you, Karel, have higher speed, luck, and resistance." Kristal informed them.

Legault was just staring at his French toast that he had already cut into teeny tiny squares. He was bored and his rather paranoid, best friend Heath didn't tell him where he was patrolling, so he couldn't bug him until noon.

"Hi Uncle Legault!" Nino popped in.

"Aaahhh!" Legault toppled back in his chair. His feet were now sticking up in the air from his seat. He quickly got up and straitened himself and the chair. "Nino, please don't startle me like that again." He said calmly as if he didn't just make a fool of himself earlier, though he was slightly blushing now and he had a twitch on his left eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Uncle Legault," she apologized. Legault's eyebrow twitched again. He didn't like being called 'uncle'. He decided to listen to the chatter box for now. He had nothing better to do any way.

Else where...

The gardener just enjoyed the quiet serenity that was the garden. He was in charge to make sure that Lady Elinora's flowers and trees were beautiful all year round. What good was a garden if it only brought depressing feelings to anyone who saw it. It had to look bright and full of life. Then, out of no where, the gardener herd some sorrowful mumbling. He peaked around the corner to see an unusual sight. A very large knight in orange armor seemed to be sulking while a young girl in a brown traveler's cloak seemed to be trying to comfort him. The gardener decided not to disturb them and went off to a different part of the garden.

Sammus the other tactittion was trying her best. "Oh, come on Oswin. Hector didn't mean it. And even if he did, he's a hot head any way. So don't let it bother you!" She stomped her foot to emphasize her point.

"Oh but he's right. I don't need to babysit him. I've known him since he was just a boy. The nannies had field days chasing him around. That boy's a hardy one. Maybe I should just go back to the castle and make sure that it's being well protected. Hector will be fine..." It was indeed a pitiful sight. A man his age and size mopping around and winning like a baby. Sammus just shook her head.

"Come on, I've seen you two in battle. Hector has been saved many times by you. Remember that time with that sword master, and that time with that shaman." She was hoping that her pet talk was working.

Oswin seemed to be cheered up by this but, only by a little.

The tactittion frowned. This was going to take longer than she thought... "Oswin, I'm going to show Hector and you how important you are to him if it's the last thing I do!" She grabbed his hand and ran off.

"Hey!" Oswin nearly tripped but mannaged to stay on his feet...

K-Gforever: I thought that wasn't half bad. :)

Linus: Better than your other ones.

K-Gforever: ...I don't know if I should take that as a complement or not...

Jaffar: ... I still didn't get much sleep on this one...

Lloyd: What are you, lazy?

Jaffar:...

Ange: Hey I liked it better:)

K-Gforever: Tell me if you liked this one better or not. And PLEASE tell me how I can improve. R&R!


	2. possession

K-Gforever: I like how this one is coming out more than the original one.

Linus: Let's just go strait to the story.

Jaffar: You know she doesn't own anything...

Ch 2 possession

When Raven went back to his room he saw that Lucius was still asleep. "Must be those damn earplugs," he grumbled. He creped up to Lucius's bed. There lay the angelic figure in his bed of white. Raven leaned forward next to Lucius's ear and pulled out an earplug. "LUCIUS! WAKE UP!"

"Aaaahhhhh! Who What Where When?" Lucius was waving his arms around Kung-Foo style while standing on his bed. Raven just quirked an eyebrow at him. Lucius just gave a goofy smile. And scratched the back of his head.

"Erm, yeah. Well, it's already 10:00. You should get up." Raven informed motioning to the window.

"Oh St. Elimine! I can't believe I slept that long!" Lucius jumped off the bed and quickly changed into his bishop robes. "Great!" He said, "I missed breakfast!"

"I noticed, so I brought you some before that idiot Matthew could take it all." He picked up the tray from the nightstand and handed it to Lucius.

"Oh thank you, M'lord, you are too kind." Lucius sat down and ate his brunch.

Lowen, Sain, and Kent were all at javelin practice. Lowen needed some tips so Sain and Kent agreed to help out.

"Well done Lowen. Just aim a little to the left next time." Sain encouraged.

Kent added, " Remember, throw with your wrist."

Marcus just so happened to walk in, uh-oh... this meant trouble for Lowen.

"Lowen! Can't you even throw a javelin straight! You can't even hit the bulls eye on that huge target that's so close!" Lowen looked over at the target. It was 3 feet in diameter and was placed 15 feet away.

"... Good sir, this is already hard training. Even_ I _have a hard time mastering this." Sain tried to get Lowen out of a yelling. Marcus was about to give them all a lecture about trying harder than you can and how to stay out of other people's conversations. But Isadora and Harkin just happened to walk by.

"Oh, hello sir Marcus lovely day today." Isadora greeted. Harkin gave a wave. They seemed to be enjoying their morning walk.

Lowen was taking aim again for another shot. He pulled back his arm and just as he was launching Marcus yelled at him about his technique, throwing him off and sending the javelin over the wall. "Dammit, boy, can't you get anything right!"

Eliwood was taking a walk just outside the castle. It was a beautiful day, too beautiful to be cooped up in that old stuffy castle. Suddenly, pain shot up through his leg. "Arg!" Eliwood looked at his leg to see a javelin sticking out in a sick-inly strange angle. The pain was enormous. It had been logged deep into his leg. It was even touching bone. The lord doubled over and vomited from the pain. After emptying himself he staggered a few paces away and then fell on the floor. As soon as he hit the floor, he blacked out...

O.O.

Eliwood opened his eyes. "Am I dead?" he wondered out loud. He was lying on a hard bed in a pitch black room. Suddenly a torch flickered on. "I-Is that you Serra?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid not _Smellywood_." His eyes widened at the sound of Sonia's voice. As if on cue the torch light revealed her from the dark.

"I t-thought we killed you!"

"Is that how you thank your healer?" Sonia didn't sound offended though. Instead she pulled out a slender black staff that had an end that looked like a clawed hand holding a golden orb. Sonia shouted an incantation and red light started to circle around Eliwood going faster and faster. Eliwood yelled in agony, his whole body shook in pain. Then the red, light still circling at an incredible speed, became an image of a serpent. After a few more agonizing minutes the serpent changed course and dived straight into Eliwood's open mouth. Eliwood let out one final anguished cry, and then his world went black.

O.O.

Hector was wondering around the halls looking for a certain someone. "Oswin!" he shouted. "Where is he?" He wondered. Hector had been searching for Oswin since chapter 1 and still couldn't find him. "I'd probably have more luck finding Matthew!" Needless to say, Hector's patience was wearing thin. He passed the restrooms and heard a very disturbing noise.

"BLEG!"

"Ugh!" Hector thought. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, but his curiosity got the better of him. He poked his head around the open door to see a figure of a bulking man hunched over a toilet barfing his guts out. "Erm? You OK Linus?" Linus barely managed to cough out "water" between his chucks. "Oh! Yeah! OK! I'll be back!" then Hector darted away toward the kitchens as fast as he could.

"Ah! Nothing like refreshing water to wash that awful taste out!" Linus patted his stomach softly.

"So why where you throwing up in the first place?" Hector asked tilting his head and crossing his arms.

"Well, remember that pancake eating contest I had with Bartre? Well, I won." Linus rubbed the back of his head a little sheepishly. "Yeah, Lloyd warned me... but I didn't listen…" he trailed off which was a rare thing for "Sir Confident" Hector couldn't tell but he figured Linus was remembering all the times Lloyd warned him against something but didn't listen. He heard about Linus's fault of not listening to a wiser person. This shot back at Hector as he remembered what he was originally doing before he was distracted by the "Barfinator."

"Oh! I have to go Linus! Sorry we couldn't chat longer, but I have to take care of something." Hector yelled over his shoulder as he ran off in search of Oswin.

"Yeah! See you later!" Linus waved.

"Hey Legault, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where my duty was today, but I needed time to think." Legault stood there looking angry and stuck up. He couldn't decide weather to forgive his friend or not. He didn't like holding grudges against friends and decided to look into Heath's eyes to try and see any sign that he was lying, but Heath passed. Instead of holding it against him, he decided to forgive him and just smirked.

"OK, I'll forgive you…if you tell me who you were thinking about." Legault's smirk grew even wider at the wyvern rider's sudden blush.

"W-what makes you think I was thinking about someone?"

"Oh common, Heath, how long have we known each other? I know just about everything there is to know about you, especially about that crush you have on Priscilla"

"!... You won't tell anyone will you?" Heath really didn't like where this was going.

"Naa! Why would I blackmail my best friend?" Legault smirked, "I'm going to help you get a date with the darling Priscilla, and keep Raven from pounding you."

"Wow! You're a great friend! I owe you!" Heath then gave Legault a bone crushing hug.

"Gak!" O.o!

"Ah s-sorry Legault, I got a little exited." Heath apologized and bowed, continuously hoping he didn't change his friend's mind. Legault dusted himself off (for no reason) and led the green-haired porcupine to The Room of Plotting.

Eliwood awoke with a throbbing headache. Normally he would have said something like, "Ow… I shouldn't have had so much to drink last night." But, instead he just cursed himself. "Damn human body! Now I remember why I agreed to sell my body for complete spirit immortality! Ow… loud noises." He was none the less acting... strange. (Of course for those of you who have read the summary and previous chapters know what was wrong with him.) He got up out of bed and showered, because he had one of those rooms where there's a bath room connected to his room he didn't have to leave his room yet. When he got out, he dried his wet, naked body, and dressed in a similar outfit of his normal one. Then, he walked out of his room equipped with his rapier and a silver sword. "I wonder who I'll kill first." He laughed maniacally.

"Matthew! You agreed you weren't going to steal my food today!" Guy had been chasing said thief all morning. The chefs didn't appreciate it when someone asks for an extra cooked meal during their break. Matthew had already eaten the food he stole, but Guy just wanted revenge right now. But he just couldn't keep up because he was still very hungry. _Things couldn't possibly get worse! _Guy thought. Of course everyone knows that saying or thinking that just asks for trouble.

"Ah, my first victims." Eliwood sauntered by pleased that he didn't have to look long to find someone to kill.

"Oh, h-hi Lord Eliwood," Guy noticed something strange in the young lordling's voice. Eliwood just kept striding toward them with that strange Karel look. "A-are you alright sir?" he was getting nervous now.

"I will be, ONCE I HAVE YOUR BLOOD!" He was really starting to sound like Karel. Matthew and Guy looked at each other for about two seconds before yelling at the top of their lungs and ran as fast as they could. "Ah, how I love it when they run. It makes it more…sporty. Buahahahah!" He then took off in hot pursuit.

Matthew and Guy dashed by Nils while he was playing his flute. As they ran buy Nils wasn't able to hear there warning that sounded like,"RUNFORYOURLIFE!" Nils looked after the screaming men in curiousness. He then herd footsteps behind him. He turned around to see and odd site. Eliwood was running at full speed with his rapier in one hand and a silver sword in the other. Eliwood then stopped right in front of Nils.

"Ah... another victim. I can take care of the other two later." He raised his sword. Just as it was about to make it's mark, another sword intercepted it. "What!" Eliwood looked up to see Florina staring at him.

"What on earth are you doing sir?" Florina asked surprised that he would attack a child. Especially one of their allies. Nils ran off to get some help as soon as Eliwood attacked Florina. She was holding herself just fine for now. And Nils would be of no use if he just stood there and got in the way.

"I remember you. You seemed so meek back then. You must have been practicing on your people skills since I last saw you." Needless to say Florina was utterly confused. She was also having a hard time holding him off. He never seemed to tire and he was welding two swards, but she was loosing energy fast. She wasn't very good at the sword yet and she didn't have a lance with her.

Finally her sword broke. She gasped, _Is this the end?_ Eliwood raised his swords once again, and she closed her eyes, ready for the blow.

O.O

Ange: Oh! Cliffie!

K-Gforever: Ok how did you like it? Tell me please.

Lloyd: Yeah R&R

**Review Responses: **

**Nightmare3: Yes I'm going to update. I just got more insparation. ;)**

**Gijinka Renamon: Eliwood has gotten possesed now. :)**

**Sami Fox: Thank you and I just prefer to focus on the story than on typoes.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed! **


	3. Impostor

K-Gforever: Ok, it's been a while since I last updated because of finals, but now I'm free! Hah Free I tells ya! Ahem. 

Jaffar: Man have you lost it!

K-Gforever: Shut up. Any way I hope you like this. ; R&R

Jaffar: She don' own nut'n! 'Cept for the idea!

**Phantome Redux**

**Ch 3 Impostor**

Florina held her eyes shut ready for the blow, but, it never came. All she heard was the sound ofa weapon intercepting another one. She looked up and was surprisedto seethe large figure of Hector was protecting her from that mad man, Eliwood.

"What's going on, Eliwood! Why are you attacking Florina?" Hector was very angry and confused about how his friend was acting. It made no sense for him to attack Florina in such a harsh manner. Eliwood just smirked and jumped out of Hector's range with surprising speed.

"My blades thirst for blood, as do I," Eliwood liked his blades.

Hector was now completely confused. He then came to a realization as his eyes widened."You're not Eliwood!"

"Correct you are," he said, "Though I'm oh so saddened that you don't recognize me," he pouted sarcastically. Hector clenched his fists.

"What have you done with Eliwood!" He snarled.

"I'll tell you if you can defeat me,"the impostorsmiled. Then in a fury of attacks he came at Hector.

During the argument Florina had managed to get out of the way. _Oh what can I do?_ Florina felt utterly useless. She then felt a small hand tug her sleeve and looked down to see Nils. "I was able to get Hector, but it looks like he'll need backup." Nils said hopping from one foot to another.

Florina nodded. "Maybe we should split up. We could cover more ground like that." Nils nodded and ran off in one direction while Florina took off in another.

Back with Hector and the man in Eliwood's body, Hector was beginning to get annoyed and tired. Eliwood's speed had increased and he was now using a completely different style of fighting; it was sort of sloppy and unreadable from his normally graceful techniques. _Man...I'll need backup soon if I still want to live!_

"I don't know about this..." Heath tugged nervously at his stiff elegant clothes. Heath wandered how on earth Legault was able to acquire this expensive outfit. Though the answer was obvious, he just wandered who Legault "borrowed" it from.

"Don't worry. I'm absolutely sure that Priscilla will accept your dinner offer. She obviously shares the same feelings for you as you do her."Legault straitened out some wrinklesin Heath's atire, "Remember, Lucius and I will keep Raven occupied so you two can have your date, alright?" Legault was positive his plan would work, but Heath wasn't so sure.

"Mister Legault! Mister Heath!" the addressed men turned toward the voice to see Nils panting.

"What is it Nils?" Heath saw the urgent look in Nils' face.

"Hector...is fighting Eliwood...he needs...backup, quick!" Legault raised an eyebrow. As if Nils knew what the thief was thinking, he replied, "This isn't just a spar! It's to the death!" That caught the warriors' attention.

"Where are they now?" Legault grabbed his daggers and Heath pulled off the uncomfortable part of his outfit. (which was pretty much everything but the pants and under shirt). Nils then led the way.

O.O

Florina was dashing around franticly looking for someone who could help when she suddenly ran into a wall of armor. She fell completely to the floor, her head was spinning.

"Oh my! Are you alright Lady Florina?" Oswin offered his hand to the fallen falcoknight. Florina blushed for making a fool of herself. And took his hand.

"I-I'm fine." It took a minute for her head to clear up. She then remembered what she was originally doing. "Oh, Sir Oswin, Hector is in grave danger. I need you to come with me please!" Florina dashed off, without even waiting for his answer. A figure appeared around the cornier. Rebbecca over heard what just happened and decided to follow them.

(Back w/ Hector and Eliwood)

Hector was tiring easily now, while this _Eliwood_ was still holding up just fine. "Tell me! Who are you!" He was getting frustrated now. The impostor didn't answer him, instead, he attacked even faster. Finally Hector's weapon was knocked out of his hand. "Gah!"Hector was now pinned to the ground.

"Ah! See? Challenging me was a mistake that you will now regret, though, I must admit you lasted longer than I expected. Must be this boy's weak body." He sneered.

"Lord Hector!" They both looked up to see Florina poised with her javelin ready. The impostor immediately pulled Hector up as a shield.

"Throw and your precious lord will get skewered," he threatened. Florina couldn't move. If she threw it Hector would get hurt, if she didn't that impostor would harm Hector himself. Hector looked at Oswin who sent him a message with a look. He nodded his head ever so slightly.

"You are a coward, sir," Oswin insulted. The impostor took the bate.

"What? How dare you! I was the fiercest assassin this continent has ever known!" He tossed Hector down, and walked towards Oswin. That gave Hector just enough time to retrieve his Wolf Beil.

"Florina, Nils, get out of here!" He shouted as he ran towards his enemy. The impostor turned around to get hit by a brick wall. "Gah!" Round two ensued. They were now near the indoor gardens trampling over the rose bushes. "Noooo!" The gardener screamed then fainted. He'd worked so hard on those bushes. Then, Heath, Legault appeared following Nils. "You've got to do something!" Nils shouted, alarmed.

"I'll try," Heath informed, "but I don't think I'll be able to get a clear shot." Dust was now flying and neither Heath nor Florina could get a clear shot with out the high risk of hitting Hector.

Hector was starting to get the advantage sending the impostor retreating."I must think of something or I'll fail!" he thought. Then, like all villains, he thought of a sneaky way of getting the advantage over the big brute. Faster than you could say "Hey you stop that," he grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at Hector's eyes hitting it's target.

"Ah!" Hector dropped his guard and tried to rub the dirt out of his eyes. "I can't see!"

"Ehehehehehehehe..." Hector tried to pinpoint where the laughing was coming from but unfortunately for him, he wasn't trained like a nomad or assassin, to be able to accomplish that feat. He was going to need help!

O .TBC.O K-Gforever: Well it was short but I wanted to get it up soon. I'll also be working on A New Past for the 3rd chapter.

Review Responses:

Nightmare3: thanks for the review. X3

Raitei: thanks for thinking that. :)

I appreciate your reviews. Thanks:D


End file.
